What If I Love Him?
by truelovehappens
Summary: What if you love somebody and they love you back, but your ex fiancee still loves you. When Briar comes back to win Zac over, Neil lets him go. What does Briar do to get Zac back.
1. Can You Tell That I Love You?

**Can I Love You Both?**

Zac had just finished his show and was on his way to the nearest bar with his assistant Neil. Zac had dark black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and tanned skin. Neil on the other hand had blond hair, pale skin, and breathtaking blue eyes.

When they entered the bar, nobody turned and stared; they kept at their drinks, and stayed with their friends. As Zac took a seat right at the bar, Neil ventured off to find some girl to go bring home, leaving Zac to get rid of her in the morning.

As usual, Zac ordered a few beers, ready to get wasted, chat with some girls, go home with Neil and his mystery woman, and wake up in the morning with the worst hangover ever imagined, only to get rid of some girl. It was basically a known routine.

All Zac could think of was Briar. Briar is Zac's ex fiancée that he left two months ago. That was the reason he always came out to bars after a show. To try and get rid of the pain that coursed through his veins ever since he left him. He didn't want it to end that way. He still wanted to be his friend, but Briar had changed. He closed himself off of everyone and everything and was only ever mad. He barely showed any emotion to anyone but himself. Zac felt terrible about leaving him. They had been together for so long and then he just mad a snap decision. He's always contemplating whether it was the right decision or not no matter how happy he seems to be. He doesn't think that he'll ever be able to stop loving Briar, no matter how hard he tires.

Time seemed to drag on slowly every time he thought about Briar. But he couldn't ever stop. He had wanted more than a friendship at first, but then it turned to more, and then to less. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. He loved and still loves Neil, but he has no idea what to do. How would he ever tell Neil that he loved him? He's sure that Neil will only be his friend and assistant even though he drops hints every now and then.

Later that night wile Zac was watching TV, Neil came out and sat down by him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with mystery girl right now?" he asks.

Neil being drunk and can't think straight said, "She's worse than me. She puked on me awhile ago. It was really gross."

"You've done that before you know," I reply laughing at him. Just as he was about to answer me, mystery girl comes out of the hallway and she looked steamed.

"Next time," she started "don't throw-up on a girl in bed!" She stormed out of the room and out the door, calling a cab as she got to the street. I started laughing and looked at Neil but he just shrugged. That made me laugh even harder.

It was then that I realized that Neil was the only one who ever made me laugh so hard. He was right next to me on the couch, but I couldn't kiss him. It would be too weird. All I could do was smile. Now I understand that I loved boys, and I probably always would. I figured trying to get a relationship with Neil was a 0% chance unless he was totally wasted. I decided I would try out my new scenario with boys form the bar, and leave Neil out of this.

Just then, Neil started throwing up. He wasn't stopping either, so I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. I stayed with him until he said he was okay. Then I took him to his bedroom and helped him out of his clothes and into some new ones. I let the vomit and dirty clothes on the ground for the maid to clean up in the morning. Just as I was leaving Neil called my name.

"Thanks," he said and hugged me. Longer than what would be appropriate for a friendship, but I didn't dwell on the subject.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for assistant," I joked. He just looked at me and laughed as I left the room.

As I was getting into my bed I thought that maybe I wouldn't leave him out of this. Maybe he loved me too. I again decided that I would start with boys from the bar and work my way up to Neil. Maybe he would get jealous. Maybe it's just that Neil makes me feel different. I've never really like any other boy. I think that it's just him. Even though I'm going through with my plan, I don't want to seem like a whore. I won't be with too many guys, just enough to get Neil to notice and then some more. I don't know how long I can wait for Neil though. My plan could fail because of my impatience. I want him so badly, but I don't think he wants me. The worst that could happen is that I would have to find a new assistant and a new best friend. I wanted to just make a move, but I didn't want the rejection. We're great friends and I know I should leave it at that, but I just couldn't. In the morning things would be different.

**So I don't know if this will be any good but i hope u'll like it. xx**


	2. Why Did You Come Back?

**Where Did You Go And Why Are You Here?**

Today was the day I was going to tell him the truth. I was undoubtedly scared but I couldn't keep the truth in anymore. As soon as he walked into the kitchen I nearly screamed at him. Apparently I was excited too.

"Neil," I started, "I need to tell you something." I was starting to panic a bit. All I could think of was rejection. Nothing good came to mind when I thought of this.

"What is it? You look funny?"

By now I was almost freezing. I couldn't think straight, and I couldn't string together any sentences in my mind.

"I-I-I LIKE BOYS!" I blurted. "I mean…. I think I'm gay. And I think I like you. Actually, I know I like you, I don't think I do."

What did I just do? He's just staring at me. He won't say anything. Hopefully he was just taken off guard by my abruptness and he won't hate me for the rest of my life.

"I understand if you don't like me, but please say something. I can get over you if I need to, but I still want to be your friend. Don't do this, please. Neil I-"

I was cut off when suddenly a pair of soft pink lips were against mine. I was confused but soon realized that I was being kissed by Neil. His lips fit perfectly against mine. Molding right into mine, and not leaving. It was a sweet and loving kiss and nothing was rushed. Things were taken slowly. Neither of us wanted to separate, but the need of oxygen was making us part.

"I love you, forever and always." Neil said. "I was with other girls because I never thought that you would like me. I figured that if I tried to kiss you, you would hate me forever. I'm glad you this."  
"I thought that you didn't feel that way. I was afraid of losing you. I've loved you for so long."

After that things went smoothly between them. There were a few fights, but nothing major. Everything was perfect until the day after Zac's tour ended. Neil wasn't behind stage like he had always been. Zac found it odd and asked around the halls to see if anyone knew where he went. The said that Neil had left with a man that they assumed was his father but looked nothing like him. That confused Zac more than anything. He doesn't do backstage meetings, and Neil's father barely visited after he moved away. It was things they talked about when they were alone and what's happening that didn't make sense. He started to text Neil in panic but he didn't answer. Every time he texted him he never answered. He didn't stop; all he wanted was an answer. Soon he called Neil and he picked up.

"Oh my god you answered. Are you ok? Where are you? Who's with you? Is something happening? What's going on? Neil answer me!" He was in a panic frenzy mode now and everything he said and did was rushed.

"Neil's not here right now but-"

"Who is this? Where's Neil? What's going on?" he was all but ok. Nothing was making any sense. In the background he heard muffled screaming.

"NEIL! NEIL!"

"Relax. I'm only holding him hostage. You know what I want and it's about time that I get it. Give it to me, or your little friend here won't be around any longer."

"Who is this and how do you know me? What do you want? I'll give you anything just let him go!"

"You mean you don't remember me? I'm offended. It's Briar. And you know what I want, you. I want you back because you left me. Oh yeah, you know me because I was your fiancée. I'll see you soon then?" Briar stated.

"Tell me where," he barely choked out. How could this be happening? Things were so great and now they're ruined. He has to find a way out of this but he can't let Neil get hurt.

"964 Ramada Way."

That was all that was said. After that everything was a blur for Zac. All he could think of was if Neil would be ok. He prayed that he would. Zac ran to the car as fast as he could and got in. He drove well over the speed limit to get there. When he arrived he literally jumped out of the car and bolted to the door.

"NEIL! NEIL! WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!"  
"Hey man. How are you? Neil can't answer you right now. He's kind of tied up."

"Let him go. I promise to love you. Just give him back to me." Zac was crying. All he wanted was for Neil to be ok. It was his entire fault. He never should have told Neil how he felt. He never should have left Briar. None of this would've happened if it weren't for him.

"Well, I didn't think you would cooperate, but since you want to. Here he is."

He uncuffed Neil from the bed and watched as Neil ran into Zac's arms. It was quiet a scene really. More romantic for people who were just friends. But he knew more than he told. He knew they were dating, and that Zac left him because he loved Neil. He was sick of it. He wanted nothing to do with Neil again. Once he had Zac, Neil would be long gone and forgotten.

"I'm bringing Neil home. Get your bags and go. I'll see you later."

On the way back all Zac could think of was how easily everything went. Nothing serious happened and Briar was much more cooperative then he thought. Maybe it was a mistake to leave him. Maybe he needed him more than he thought. What if Neil wasn't the one and it really was Briar. He proposed to Briar himself. So sure that he was the one. Then he saw Neil and became friends with him. Maybe he made the haste descision to leave Briar for someone that things might not even work out for.

But Briar had threatened to kill someone he loved. That wasn't ever a good sign. How could he love someone who only wanted to kill the people closest to him. He'd nearly lost Neil after he left, and now he made a promise that he doesn't want to keep. He had to leave with Neil or things would only get worse. He had to get away and he wasn't going to let Neil stay behind.

**i wrote this the same time i did that last chapter and the next one. please r&r. suggestions? xx**


	3. I Found True Love, Did You?

_**Are We Happy Yet?**_

As soon as he got through the door he ordered Neil to start packing.

"Why? Are we leaving?" Neil asked.

"We have to. If we don't Briar's going to come back and he doesn't belong here. I got you back and that's what I asked. I'm not doing what he wants because it means losing you and I don't want to. Pack what you need to bring. We have to leave, and soon."

"Why did you leave him?" Neil asked after a long silence. It was out of pure curiosity.

"Is this really the time to be asking questions?"

"Why did you leave him? I want to know. I want to know why we're running."

"Ok. But keep moving as I tell you. I was dating Briar through college for 4 years. We'd been friends before that so I knew him really well. I knew then that I loved him and I thought he was the one. I proposed a while after that and he said yes. About two months I met you and we became friends. I realized that I had started to have feelings for you. I didn't know what to do so I played it off as some attraction thing. Like when you see a cute guy in a bar and you never see him again. But it turned out to be more. My feelings for you started to build up even more and I told him that I loved someone else. He was broken and you could tell. He didn't understand that after all the years we had been together that I could love someone else. I told him it was complicated and he gave me back the ring and left. After that it was really hard on him. He was always mad and he was distant. He told me he would get revenge but I never believed him. Now I know it was true and he found the way to do it. That's why we're running."

I finished my rant and we were driving in a car to a hotel about thirty five miles away. When we got there it was 12:30. We checked in and got a room. About fifteen minutes later when we got settled in there was a knock on the door. And then came a call.

"Zac oh Zac, please let me in, you made a promise, please open the door for me."

It was Briar. He had followed them and made it to their hotel room. He had no choice but to open the door and let him in. But he didn't do it. Instead he opened the door and slammed it back in his face.

"Go away! I want nothing to do with you. I don't need you and you don't need me. Get away!" Zac yelled at him.

"Why is he here?" Neil asked, "I thought we were running from him, not getting followed."

Then the second call came. But this time it was louder and more clear.

"Zac oh Zac," he began, "You promised to love me, and you must keep it, now open this door, please let me in."

"Open the door. Do what you have to. You've helped me enough. Now you have to help him. I'll be fine. Just don't forget me." Neil said while fighting back tears.

"I'm not opening that door. He's making this harder already. I wasn't sure if I was fully in love with you then and I'm still not sure. I can't deal with this now."

"I know. You never fully loved me. That's why I'm letting you go." Neil said. "Now open the door and let him in."

Zac obeyed what he was told and let Briar in. He sat down at the table and stared to complain.

"I'm hungry. Go order me some food." Briar said. Zac couldn't believe that he was going to boss him around. He surely wasn't going to obey him.

"No," he said, "Go get it yourself. I'm not your servant."

"Do what he says. Just listen to him. You made a promise and you can't break it." Neil said.

With an unhappy sigh, Zac got up and ordered room service. When he sat back down he said that it was already coming. When the food came he let Briar eat as he pleased. When he was done he started to yawn.

"I have eaten and am tired," he said, "Sleep with me tonight."

Zac felt so lost. He never wanted this. He thought he made the right decision to leave Briar long ago but now he wasn't so sure. Neil wants to let him go to make him happy. He doesn't know if it will make him happy and he doesn't want to be alone. Briar had changed. He's harsher now. He doesn't know what's good for him, and he surely doesn't care about anyone else.

"I will most definitely not sleep with you tonight. That wasn't in the deal. I don't want to sleep with you because I don't love you," Zac yelled, "I use to be in love with you but now you've changed and you're different. It can't happen."

"Oh but you must" he challenged. "You see, you promised to love me and that means you must sleep with me. You never agreed to individual tasks but to one as a whole. And when you love someone, you do as they ask. Now you will sleep with me but first you must kiss me like you use to."

Zac kissed Briar just like he use to. He felt something different. Like everything was a trick. As if something had to be done, but not because of a threat. Like a threat was his way of getting it done, and he did. He made something inside him change and everything's different. It was almost as if Zac made that change because he wanted to, not because he had to. They both felt a shock of electricity bolt through their veins and they knew that Briar was back.

He stopped the kiss and looked at Briar. He felt a feeling of love when he looked at him. He looked at Neil and he knew that if it wasn't for him, Briar wouldn't have ever been back to normal. Ever since he left him, Briar changed, and now he was back because Neil told Zac to go.

Neil knew that Zac had always loved Briar and that would never change. He couldn't bear breaking someone's heart but he only broke Briar's by being in the way. Now Zac loves Briar and Briar loves Zac and everything is back to normal. But what if Neil still loves Briar?

**ok im done with this story. it was supposed to be the fairy tale "the frog king". it was changed to have the same story line but nothing else. did i do ok or should i change things. feel free to correct me or give suggestions! thanks for reading xx**


End file.
